


My Fetish, My Religion

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Si dice che l’amore sia nei particolari.





	My Fetish, My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Introspettivo, Romantico  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel.  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora.
> 
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia. Qui incontra di nuovo Tristan.
> 
> Note alla storia: Ritaglio una minuscola slice of life nella mia stagione 5, la sera stessa che segue a “Goodbye Stranger”. Il POV è di Tristan.
> 
> Dedica: A Miky e Abby. 
> 
> Rating: VM14  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

** My fetish, my religion **

   
   
   
   
  
Si dice che l’amore sia nei particolari, in quella oscura fossetta scavata nel mento, nel modo in cui il petto del suo amante, quasi immobile ora che è calmo, si delinea nel grigio crepuscolare: un paesaggio netto eppure non privo di sorprese e contraddizioni. Così in controluce è visibile una peluria leggerissima e bruna, e il suo capezzolo nella penombra appare ancora turgido come quando ci ha posato le labbra e la lingua. Forse ora è più freddo ma ha di certo lo stesso sapore, la stessa dolcezza di bosco e di fiori invernali.  
  
Il collo non è rilassato, c’è una vena che sembra vibrare e uscire dalla carne, l’orecchio minuscolo appena discostato dal volto ha una sua urgenza d’ascoltare ogni battito ogni fremito ogni fruscio di quella stanza sospesa sul mondo e sul tempo. Eppure immersa in esso e nella storia.  
Una riunione finita un’ora prima, un impegno saltato, ed ecco che nel loro albergo il caso ha di nuovo scavato una nicchia, calda ma non sicura. Un nido precario, un’accogliente tana che possa ospitare i due mostri smarriti.  
L’altro allunga una mano, la sua pelle nell’oscurità sembra d’ambra, ne indovina la tessitura, altre vene tirate sul dorso, le dita piegate.  
Il breve sfrigolio, udibile solo a loro, di un fiammifero dalla capocchia rossa che si consuma sulla sua carta abrasiva.  
Ora nella luce dorata si scorge anche un neo sul collo leggermente piegato, sotto l’orecchio destro, in una zona tenera e esposta, così delicata.  
Potrebbe giurare di aver avvertito altre dolcezze, calde e vulnerabili, nel vigoroso scambio di umori che hanno appena avuto e che li ha lasciati appiccicosi odorosi come la terra dopo un temporale.  
   
L’osservatore arriccia le labbra. Lo fa in modo meccanico ogni volta che vede qualche cosa che gli piace ma che non può avere, il che non è neanche troppo frequente.  
Poi l’altro si volta e si solleva e si piega su di lui e quella ciocca sfuggita alla linea impeccabile dei suoi capelli finalmente si libera e quasi con civetteria oscilla davanti ai suoi occhi.  
È slegato, infine, da ogni ceppo che l’aveva imprigionato prima. Non ricorda ancora, ma riconosce una creatura soltanto: l’uomo disteso accanto a lui sul letto.  
   
Ora dalle labbra dell’uomo bruno si libera un’ombra quasi divertita, s’inclina sul lato sinistro del viso dove la trama della sua pelle conosce l’altra interruzione seducente di un neo. Il suo sguardo si stringe, piccole rughe ridenti s’irradiano dagli occhi scuri.  
Poi sorride davvero ed è tutto.  
Tutto insieme.  
Il suo signore e padrone, il suo Sire, l’amore della sua vita. E poiché tutto è troppo, almeno all’inizio, Tristan allunga una pallida mano e afferra soltanto un particolare: quella ciocca di capelli ribelli.  
“Ti voglio ancora” sussurra rompendo il silenzio. Un ordine e una preghiera.  
L’altro annuisce e sorride ancora lusingato, un sorriso obliquo. «Ancora non ti basta, Milord?»  
Il giovane ci pensa un attimo e poi scuote la testa deciso. «Voglio tutto.» conferma con un’espressione a metà tra il broncio e il riso «Voglio ogni cosa.»  
  


End file.
